justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)
For the Avril Lavigne song Rock 'n Roll on Just Dance 2014, click here "Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" is a song by Skrillex''' '''and is on Just Dance 4. Background The background is very 3D advanced, with 3D effects such as multiple copies of the dancer in the background, and a computer simulalted "portal" on some parts of the song. Dancer The dancer is a black robot with a red outline, and full of stripes that usually change color and position during the song. Gold Moves The first, the second and the third moves are the same (When "Rock and roll" is said). The 4th is the last move on the track. RockandrollGoldMove.png|All 4 Gold Moves Mash Up This is the order they appeared (No Repeats) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Ring My Bell (JD1) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD3) *It's Raining Men (JD3) *Disturbia (JD4) *Jerk It Out (JD1) *Venus (JD3) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3: Target Exclusive) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *Firework (JD2) Captions In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Cyber Poser * Step Back * Cyber Man * Cyber Run * Cyber Whip * Cyber Circle * Cyber Style Trivia *Nobody imagined this song on the game, mostly because it's by Skrillex, and he does a lot of explicit music. Another reason, is because the song wasn't even released properly. Skrillex only uploaded a music video of it on YouTube. *This is the 4th time a robot has appeared. First was Idealistic from Just Dance 2, second Satisfaction from Just Dance 2 followed by Da Funk in Just Dance 3. The fifth was Nitro Bot in Just Dance 2014. *This is the first dubstep song in the Just Dance franchise. *This is one of the most played songs in Just Dance 4. *An avatar of this dancer is available Just Dance 2014. *In the 3rd gold move, the verse "f**k you" is censored, but can be heard a second time. Also, "eat s**t" is censored. Where the "kid" voice says "Oh my god" there's three dots replacing "god" (...) but it can still be heard really loudly as Gooooooood! *This is the first song with the title Rock n Roll. The only differences between the titles is (Will Take You to the Mountain) part of this songs title. Videos Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:Popular Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Spoken Elements Category:Robots Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with non-playable dancers